Miracle: A Dramione Love Story
by katieandcyanide10
Summary: He knew it would take a miracle. RATED M FOR SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES AND LANGUAGE.


She leaned up against the door frame lazily. One hand was perched on her curvy hips, and the other was propping her head up with her elbow. She was dressed in black, barely there lingerie that skimmed her upper thighs. One of the thin straps had slipped off her shoulder carelessly. She smirked, a mischievous glint in her chocolate brown eyes. Draco's dream-self was perched on the edge of the bed, grinning at her. Something about this girl had been very familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Whoever she was, she was damn hot.

"So, you have finally decided to join me?" Draco asked quietly. He leaned back on the bed on his palms. He couldn't keep his eyes from dropping down the girl's gorgeous figure. She had to have been a Ravenclaw; those girls may be smart, but the majority of them are quite the gene pool. Or maybe she was a fellow Slytherin. Definitely not a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor. They usually were the uglier bunch.

The girl nodded. Her caramel curls bounced with every move she made. Draco found that oddly attractive for some reason. Then, she finally spoke. "Your offer was too good to pass up."

Oh, shit. He knew that voice.

Draco woke with a sudden start. He had been sweating, and as he exhaled, he realized he was holding his breath. Something toward the south throbbed. _I just had a wet dream. About Hermione Granger. Hermione-fucking-Granger. _

Pansy stirred under the sheets. She clung to his sticky body, sighing happily. This ultimately annoyed Draco, and he shoved her aside. Pansy's eyes opened, and she frowned at him. "Drakeyyyyyy," she drawled, "no need to be an asshole rights as you wake up."

Draco ignored this. He wanted Pansy as far away from him as possible at this point. The only thing he needed her for was a quick shag, but Pansy always thought it was an invite to be his girlfriend or something. He tried consistently to get this through her head, but she wasn't ready to give up. "Pansy, please. I need some time away from you. I would appreciate it if you collected your things and left."

Pansy stared at him for a moment, and then reluctantly got up. She grabbed her clothes, threw them on, and slammed the door behind herself. Draco relaxed against the pillows, and pulled up the sheets to examine the damage. Yes, he was uncontrollably horny. He contemplated taking care of this problem right then and there, but decided a cold shower was best. He stood, slid on some boxers, and walked out into the hallway. The Head Boy and Girl common room was empty. A few books were strewn across the mahogany coffee table between the two rich velvet loveseats. The fire in the fireplace had been put out recently; he could tell from the smoke still rising from the ashes. Across the room, Granger's door was ajar. She was obviously in the bathroom, and as he approached it, he knew she was from the steam wafting out from underneath the door with the sound of running water.

Malfoy approached the door and rapped loudly on the wooden door. "Granger, you almost done in there?"

Hermione's exasperated groan echoed from the bathroom, "Don't you ever have any patience, Malfoy?"

"I don't have time for patience."

There was a pause, and the sound of rushing water silenced. It was replaced with Hermione stepping out of the bath tub, and walking over to the door. The lock turned, and she opened the door. Her hair was darkened and soaked with water, and she had wrapped her small body up in one of the fresh, white and fluffy towels. The white made her skin look a bit tanner, and the heat from the bathroom added a healthy pink tint to her cheeks. The towel came drastically short on her, and hugged her form nicely. Draco blinked a few times, his train of thought leaving him.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "What are you gawking at?"

Draco couldn't help but grin. "You should dress like that a bit more often, Granger."

Hermione's cheeks reddened even more. "Oh, get off it, Malfoy. Your perverseness doesn't get to me like the rest of the sleazy girls around Hogwarts. I'd appreciate it if you would give me some space, and allow me past."

Draco reluctantly moved aside, and watched her as she walked to her room. She glared at him over her shoulder as she shut the door with a loud _thump._ When did Granger ever become so…attractive? He wondered. He had always remembered Hermione as the filthy, bushy haired, buck-toothed mudblood from his first year. Apparently she had grown up before his eyes in the past 6 years. Her hair had darkened, she had gotten a retainer over the summer, and she lost her baby-fat. She had become a woman, and it had gone unnoticed. It took a wet dream to bring this all to Draco's attention. All Draco could do now was sit back and watch; that Weasley had his arm draped around her shoulders almost 24/7. It would take a miracle for her to see him the way he saw her now.


End file.
